Missing Data
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: "There's a new girl. No not new, just transferred. New to me… but not for long. I would hack her when I got home and know everything about her before dinner." There's a new girl at Allsafe that doesn't exist. She either has something to hide or is hiding from someone. (I'm bad at summaries. Elliot/OC) Probably going to change title once I think of a better one. [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Robot or its characters/plot. I do however own my OC and anything else I add unless otherwise stated.**

 **My attempt at a Mr. Robot fanfic. I'm not sure how this will go but I'm gunna try it out. I've only seen the first 2 and a half episodes so far. I also have an Until Dawn Josh/OC fic "Make a Move" if anyone's interested. If you don't know what Until Dawn is you should check it out. It's a ps4 game but you can watch youtubers play it. Rami Malek plays Josh.**

 **Summary: "There's a new girl. No not new, just transferred. New to me… but not for long. I would hack her when I got home and know everything about her before dinner."** **There's a new girl at Allsafe that doesn't exist. (I'm bad at summaries. Elliot/OC) Probably going to change title once I think of a better one.**

 **Elliot's thoughts will be in first person obviously and in italics but the rest will be in third person.**

* * *

 _There's a new girl._

Elliot looked over at the brunette sitting at the cubical station to his right. She had her hair pulled back and up with a large clip, even then it still reached past her neck. There was evidence of past bleaching, the end strands where lighter than the medium brown of her roots. Even though she was inside she wore fingerless gloves half covered by her grey sweater. A black thin sweater vest was over that with small pockets just big enough for her hands. She wore a black skirt that reached a bit above her knees and black stockings. Instead of the heels most of the women in the office wore she wore black sneakers. A red and black backpack was on the floor under her space, a black jacket hung on the back of her chair.

Her hazel eyes flicked around her screen as she typed expertly fast.

 _No not new, just transferred. New to me… but not for long. I would hack her when I got home and know everything about her before dinner. She's been her a week and she's never said a word, to anyone, she never even looks at anyone. She comes in and gets straight to work and at the end of the day she leaves just as silently. She always has these big bulky headphones on, connected to something the pocket of her sweater vest, and only takes them off when Gideon talks to her. Even then she limits her responses to one word answers if possible. Sometimes she doesn't speak all day, responding with a single nod or a single shake of her head._

 _Angela has tried talking to her more than once but the girl always ignores her as if she couldn't hear her but I saw her eyes flick down off her screen the moment Angela approached her._

When Angela didn't get a response she reached for the girl's shoulder and her shoulders tensed. The second Angela's finger tips touched the girl's shoulders she jumped, almost violently, which caused Angela to jump as well with a small gasp.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Angela said. The girl glanced at her briefly; if you had blinked you would have missed it. "Um… I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime." Angela smiled at her. The girl seemed to be frozen., unsure of how to respond. Elliot watched as Angela shifted awkwardly back and forth on her feet, waiting for a response. "If you're busy-" the girl nodded a few times, almost desperately. Angela nodded. "Uh, another time then." The girl nodded again and visibly relaxed once Angela had walked away. Elliot was about to turn back to his screen when he noticed something. His eyes followed down the wire of her headphones.

 _It's not connected._

The audio jack swung loosely by her side. It must have fallen out of her pocket when she'd jumped. The girl noticed and quickly grabbed it before stuffing it back into her pocket. Elliot looked up and their eyes met. Only for second as she quickly looked back at her screen.

 _Why didn't I ever think of that?_

* * *

 **I know this is very short but I'm testing this out. Feedback would be great. Do you think I should write more or is the concept bad?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Robot or its characters/plot. I do however own my OC and anything else I add unless otherwise stated.**

 **PorcelainPuppetLady: Because she's not actually listening to music she keeps the headphones on so people won't talk to her. I got the idea from "Yuukei Yesterday" a vocaloid like song JubyPhonic sang. The girl wears headphones, not connected, so no one bothers her.**

 **ILovePotatoes94 & RhythmicSound : Thank you ^_^**

* * *

 _She doesn't exist. No she does, I just can't find her. I can't find her. How is that possible? She's hidden herself? No I can find anyone. She's doesn't exist. How could someone who works at a company like Allsafe never touch a computer outside of work? She's not on social media, nothing. There's nothing on her. Not even a work file. She's deleted it? Why would she do that? Why is she hiding? What is she hiding from?_

The next day when Elliot walked into work she was already there. Eyes glued to her screen, headphones on. As Elliot put his backpack down he glanced over at her as she glanced in his direction but didn't make eye contact.

 _Who are you?_

Gideon stepped out of his office and waved his arm.

"Lynn." He said. The girl stood and walked into his office. Only when she closed the door behind her did she take off her headphones.

"She's cute, huh?" Elliot looked up at Angela. "Really quiet though."

"Uh yeah…" Elliot said. Angela smiled at him so he quickly clarified, "she's quiet."

"She's always listening to her music. I wonder what kind she listens to."

 _Silence. She may tap her foot or her fingers on her desk to a beat but it's as non-existent as she is._

"She's like you." Angela said. Elliot looked up at her with a frown. "She's not on Facebook either. I tried to find her but no luck."

 _That's an understatement._

"Maybe you should talk to her." Angela suggested as she looked down at him. Elliot slowly looked towards Gideon's office, the two were still talking.

"…Why do you think she would talk to me?"

"Well she seems a bit… socially awkward and you're…" Angela shrugged as she trailed off. Elliot shook his head as he turned his head back to her.

"It… doesn't work like that…" Elliot said. Angela shrugged again.

"It might. Give it a try. Have you even introduced yourself yet?" she asked. Elliot shook his head. "So do it."

"She's heard Gideon say my name." Elliot pointed out. "and I know hers." Angela sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"That's not the same. You still have to introduce yourself. It's easy just say 'hi my name is Elliot, what's yours?' She's coming back. You can do it." Angela said before walking away. Elliot looked back at his screen as Lynn returned to her desk. She immediately started typing away.

"Uh…" Elliot turned to face her. "hey." He said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. She stopped typing and glanced over to him. She made eye contact for a split second but then immediately looked away as if it hurt. "My name's… Elliot." She hesitated but slowly turned her head towards him, her gaze stayed on the floor.

"Lynn." She spoke so quietly for a moment he didn't think she had actually spoken at all. "You…um… you didn't tell…" she glanced over at Angela who was talking to Ollie.

"No." Elliot shook his head with a half smile. Lynn nodded slightly and waited for him to say anything else. When he didn't she turned back to her screen. Elliot did the same.

* * *

 _She's been crying. I know because of the puffiness around her eyes, it's the same thing that happens to mine after a night of crying._

Her hair was down and Lynn had fixed her hair to hide her eyes as best she could but it was still noticeable as she walked towards her desk. Elliot made a point to get there before her. She glanced his way before she took off her bag and sat down. Elliot leaned back a bit to glance at her screen as she started to work.

He had tried to find her again the night before but once again his search yielded no results. Lynn Butler didn't exist online. She had to live somewhere but there were no records. Maybe she was homeless. She didn't look homeless; she was freshly showered every day, clean clothes, and _different_ clothes. Her backpack looked a bit worn but that just meant she'd had it for a while.

Angela walked up to Lynn's desk and Elliot saw her tense like she did when anyone approached her.

"Hey, I'm going for a coffee run in bit, would you like anything?" Angela asked with a friendly smile. Lynn shook her head once before keeping her head down. "Oh okay. Well … okay." Angela said with a nod. "If you change your mind let me know." She looked at Elliot and gestured with her eyes for him to talk to Lynn before she walked away. Elliot blinked as he watched her walk away before he looked over at Lynn. He opened his mouth for a moment before closing it; he had no idea what to say. What did Angela want him to say? Lynn noticed Elliot's attention on her and turned her head slightly towards him but kept her eyes down. Elliot turned his head back at his screen. He looked up and noticed Angela looking at him. She motioned to Lynn and Elliot swallowed hard.

 _What does she want me to say? She knows I hate these types of situations._

Thankfully he didn't need to say anything as Gideon called Lynn into his office. The girl looked about as relived as Elliot felt as she quickly stood and walked away. Elliot looked back at Angela who was walking over.

"I don't understand what you wanted me to do." Elliot said.

"Talk to her."

"I told you, it doesn't work like that."

"You should invite her out to dinner with us."

"What makes you think she'll accept my invitation and not yours?"

"I think she likes you. She looks at you when you're not looking."

 _I know. Throughout the day she'll glance my way and the moment I look like I'm going to return her gaze she retreats, like a wounded animal, back to her screen. I think she knows that I've noticed. Maybe she's as curious about me and I am her._

"So?" Elliot asked.

"Fine. I'll ask." Angela said. As Lynn walked back to her desk Elliot could see her hands shaking before she stuffed them in her pockets. She stared at the floor, she probably knew Angela would try and talk to her. As Lynn sat back down Angela took the two steps over to her. "Hey, Lynn, I was wondering if you'd want to come to dinner with me and Ollie." She gestured over to her boyfriend. Lynn started to shake her head. "Elliot will be there."

 _When did I agree to that?_

Lynn stopped for a moment but then lowered her head even more and continued. She swallowed as Angela sighed.

"Alright, thought I'd ask." Angela said before she walked away. Elliot turned his head to Lynn.

"She means well." He said. Lynn turned her head slightly. "A-Angela. She likes to… crack at… people's shells." He found himself saying. Lynn nodded once. Elliot glanced down before looking back at his screen. Lynn glanced over at him before doing the same.

* * *

 **I've already finished Chapter 2 not sure when I should put it up. What did you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Robot or its characters/plot. I do however own my OC and anything else I add unless otherwise stated.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviews, follows and favorites. I have up to chapter 4 finished.**

* * *

 _If I can't hack Lynn Butler the way I normally do then I'll just have to try a different approach._

Elliot watched out of the corner of his eye as Lynn turned off her computer, put on her long jacket and swung her backpack over her shoulder before she headed for the door. Elliot quickly turned off his own computer, grabbed his backpack and followed after her once she was through the door. He frowned when instead of the elevator doors closing he saw the door to the stairwell closing.

 _Change of plans_

Elliot hurried into the elevator and spammed the button to close the doors before putting his hood up. He stepped out of the elevator and caught sight off Lynn walking outside. She'd pulled up her collar; Elliot wondered why she didn't just buy a jacket with a hood. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets and her head down as she fast-walked through the crowd. Elliot almost found it difficult to keep up with her but he would always spot her headphones after looking around. When she walked past the entrance to the subway he assumed that she didn't live too far. Elliot lost track of how far they'd walked before she finally turned down an alley. He stopped just outside of it and peeked around the corner. Elliot's eyes widened.

"W-Why are you f-following me?" Lynn stuttered as she gripped the straps of her backpack. She attempted eye contact but ended up staring at Elliot's feet.

 _When did she-_

"You've been following me since I left work." Elliot could see that Lynn was visibly uncomfortable. Her knuckles were white, her legs were just barely shaking. She wasn't used to confrontation.

"I…"

 _…Don't have an excuse._

"Why are you following me?"

"I… you're not on Facebook."

"What?" Lynn blinked and frowned.

"I couldn't find you on Facebook, I had no way to contact you…"

"W-Why would you want to contact me?" Lynn asked before shaking her head. "That doesn't explain why you're following me."

"I thought if I knew your address I could… mail you…"

 _Stupid. I should've anticipated she'd be so observant and notice that I was following her._

"Well you couldn't anyways…" Lynn said. Elliot frowned. "I don't…" she swallowed. "I don't have an address."

 _She is homeless._

"I left my last address a few days before I transferred." Lynn said quietly.

"Why?"

"I-I couldn't stay there." She said.

"Do you… do you need a place to stay?" Lynn looked up and blinked at him before looking down immediately. "You could… you could stay with me." Elliot found himself saying.

"I-I-I couldn't do that."

"I have room, I really wouldn't mind."

"W-Why would you do that for me? You don't know me."

"I'd like to."

 _Yes I know that line is a cliché but she didn't seem the type to really point that out or argue with it._

"You… You'd really let me stay with you?" she asked.

 _See?_

Elliot nodded. Lynn shifted back and forth on her feet and bit her bottom lip.

"Only for a few days." Lynn added quickly. Elliot nodded. "Thank you…" she said quietly. Elliot nodded again.

* * *

Elliot unlocked his apartment and let Lynn in. She walked in and just stood in the center as he closed the door behind them.

"You can just… put your stuff on the couch." Elliot said as he pointed to it before he put his own bag down. Lynn nodded and took off her backpack. She sat down on the couch and hugged her bag.

"You have a beta… does it have a name?" she asked. Elliot started to smile as he walked over to feed the beta.

"Qwerty." He told her. Elliot saw her smile before she glanced up at him. He knew not to look back at her or else she would look away. However when she looked back down at Qwerty he glanced at her with a half smile. He stood up straight and walked over to his computer. "If you wanna take a shower, go ahead."

"Th-thank you." Lynn said with a nod. She stood and went through her bag. Elliot saw her bite her bottom lip as she looked inside.

"If you need to borrow a-a shirt or something you can."

"I-I couldn't-"

"It's fine." Elliot assured her.

"Th-Thank you." Elliot nodded and as she entered the bathroom he found her a t-shirt that would probably be long enough to cover her and, since he had nothing else that would fit her, a pair of boxers.

"Towels on the rack, soap is there." He pointed to the little ledge in the corner of the shower as he handed her the clothes.

"Thank you." She tried to make eye contact while saying it but ended up staring down at the clothes she held to her chest.

 _I'm glad I'm not as bad as her when it comes to eye contact. Angela made me work on that from the start._

Lynn entered the bathroom and Elliot walked over to his computer. Before he sat down he hesitated and looked over at Lynn's bag. It didn't feel right to snoop through her things but he would've hacked her if he could. It was essentially the same thing, only in the real world. Elliot walked up to the bag and peeked in. He didn't want to open it further or move anything around incase Lynn noticed. The first thing he noticed was a teddy bear looking up at him. It looked worn and was missing an ear. Unfortunately it blocked Elliot's few of everything else in Lynn's backpack.

…

Elliot opened his fridge and sighed before closing it. He walked towards the door and stopped. He slowly turned his head to the bathroom door where he could hear Lynn showering.

 _I can't just leave without telling her._

Elliot swallowed as he approached the bathroom door. He knocked a few times before leaning towards the door.

"I-I'm going out for a bit." He called.

"O-Okay." Lynn called back after a moment.

* * *

Elliot came back to his apartment with a plastic bag in one hand. He closed the door softly before turning to see Lynn wasn't there. He took a step forward before he heard her. Lynn was crying in the bathroom. Elliot froze and swallowed. He could hear her muffled sobs, sounding on the verge of hyperventilation. Elliot turned and opened his door before closing is loudly. He heard her immediately go silent then the sound of the toilet flushing, the sink running and a moment later she came out. She kept her head down, headed straight to the couch and laid down, her back to him.

"...I brought Chinese." Elliot said after a moment.

"Not hungry." Lynn whispered. "B-but thank you." She added quickly. Elliot stood there a moment before walking 'into' his kitchen. He took the takeout boxes out of the bag and placed them on the counter. He grabbed one before sitting at his computer.

…

After an hour he heard Lynn get up. She walked over to the kitchen and picked up the takeout box.

"Might have to heat it up." The sound of Elliot's voice breaking the silence made Lynn jump. "Sorry..." he muttered. Lynn nodded and walked to the microwave. She took the metal handle off the takeout container before putting the container in the microwave. She turned to look out the window.

"Um..." Elliot moved back in his back and turned his head to look at her. She started fidgeting so he looked away. "E- Elliot, thank you again for letting me stay here. I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this."

"It's no problem..."

"I'll try to find a place soon. I promise."

 _This is the most I've heard her speak at one time. I like the sound of her voice._

"You can stay as long as you like."

"I-I couldn't."

"Really... it's no problem." Elliot assured her. She slowly began to smile and forced herself to make eye contact with him as long as she could before looking out the window again.

 _She should smile more._

Lynn blinked and Elliot saw her face start to turn pink. Elliot's eyes widened slightly.

 _Did I say that out loud?_

The microwave beeped and Lynn was grateful as she turned away. She took out the box and grabbed the chopsticks on the counter.

"Thanks for the food." She said quietly as she returned to the couch. Elliot moved back to his computer.

"Yeah..."

 **...**

Elliot logged off his computer. He got up and was surprised to find Lynn still awake. She was sitting with her legs to her chest on the couch; she'd pulled the shirt Elliot had given her over them so just her toes were peeking out. She peeked up at him briefly as Elliot looked at the time.

"I stay up pretty late." Lynn explained quietly.

 _Doing nothing? She cries as hard as she does and probably hasn't slept on anything even remotely comfortable in a long time, I wouldn't be surprised if she has insomnia._

Elliot nodded as he headed to his bed.

* * *

He woke up before her to find her holding the worn bear. She was facing the back of the couch but he could see a fuzzy brown paw peeking out under her arm. The blanket he'd given her had fallen off at some point during the night and the t-shirt as well as the boxers she wore had ridden up considerably. Elliot rubbed the back of his neck as he tore his gaze away from her exposed legs. He gathered his clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom to shower.

When he came out of the bathroom Lynn was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black blouse that was rather wrinkled from being in her backpack. The t-shirt and boxers were folded neatly beside her on the couch and the teddy bear presumably packed away in her backpack.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" he asked.

"I-I didn't want to just go through your kitchen." She said as she shook her head. Elliot walked over to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. He grabbed two granola bars and almost tossed one to Lynn but decided handing it to her would be the better option. "Thanks…" He opened his but she just held hers.

* * *

The two arrived at Allsafe and Lynn took the stairs while Elliot took the elevator. Of course Elliot arrived at his desk first and a few minutes later Lynn walked into the room and to hers. Angela waved Elliot over when she saw him. He got up and walked over to her after glancing at Lynn.

Lynn peeked up over her screen at the two. Elliot shifted on his feet a bit. He gave Angela a shrug. Angela looked over at Lynn and smiled when she saw her watching. Lynn immediately ducked her head down.

…

Angela gestured over to Lynn with a smile.

"See? She can't take her eyes off you." Angela said. Elliot shook his head. "She's into you."

"How can she be into me? We don't even talk that much."

"Maybe you should. Ask her if she wants to hang out." Angela suggested with a shrug. Elliot only stared at her. "Okay maybe not hang out but… find out what she likes to do." Angela said. Elliot sighed.

"I'm going to get back to work…"

"Fine. But at some point you'll start to see it. I mean you think she's cute right?" Angela smiled. Elliot turned away without a word which made Angela roll her eyes.

 _I could never tell Angela that we're living together. She'd never let me hear the end of it._

* * *

 **I do not know how to write Angela at all X-x I can relate more to Lynn and Elliot than her. So sorry if she's OOC.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Robot or its characters/plot. I do however own my OC and anything else I add unless otherwise stated.**

 **PorcelainPuppetLady: Hmm… well this question made me look for an actress and the look I want Lynn to have would be Catherine Parker (Look her up on IMDB, she's not in a lot of 'known' movies but I did see the trailer for one she's in called** ** _Absentia_** **it's a 2011 horror film I'm gunna watch).**

* * *

Elliot and Lynn returned to the apartment. Lynn went right to the couch and sat beside the fishbowl.

"We're back, Qwerty." She said softly. Elliot smiled slightly. "Could I feed him?" Lynn asked as she glanced back at him. Elliot nodded.

"Yeah." He handed her the fish food and she fed the beta with a smile.

"Um, Elliot?" Lynn asked quietly. Elliot looked at her for a moment to show her he had heard her. "C-Could I use your computer? Gideon has been getting after me to… to set up an email address. I… I haven't been able to get any of my paychecks since I have no address so he asked for my –my account but I don't have one of those either…"

"Yeah, sure." Elliot gestured to the computer before he walked over to it. He logged on an opened the browser for her.

"Th-thanks, I won't take long." She said before she sat down. Elliot walked a few steps away but watched as Lynn's fingers danced across his keyboard. It took her a total of ten minutes before she stood. "Thank you." Elliot nodded and watched as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

 _Hacking her emails won't even be a challenge now. There doesn't seem like a point to it anymore._

* * *

Elliot and Lynn soon picked up a routine, a constant rhythm. Elliot would shower in the morning while Lynn changed; they would eat in silence and head to work in silence. Lynn would take the stairs while Elliot took the elevator, whether it was to ensure they never entered together was unknown. They wouldn't speak a word to each other during work unless needed but they would still steal occasional glances. At the end of the day Elliot would wait for Lynn to leave before he would follow after her. They would meet in the lobby before heading back to the apartment. Elliot would go to his computer, Lynn to the couch. After a few hours Lynn would take her shower, always borrowing one of Elliot's shirts and boxers that he'll have left for her in the bathroom. She would stay up until Elliot went to sleep then attempt to sleep herself. Then the cycle would start over again. Some days the two never said a word to each other.

One night after Elliot went to bed, he lay awake just staring at his ceiling for about 10 minutes before he heard her move. He lifted his head slightly to see her take out her bear and finally lie down.

…

Normally Elliot was in the shower before Lynn woke up one morning Elliot was just getting his clothes out when she sat up. Elliot looked back at her as she looked over at him. Her face started to turn pink as she stuffed the bear back into her bag.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that…"

"W-what?"

"The bear." Elliot gave a one shouldered shrug. "You don't have to hide it."

"Oh…" She bit her bottom lip. "I-I can't sleep without it." Elliot gave her a small smile. He saw her manage a small smile back before he grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

It had been about a week before Elliot was finally about to bring up something that had been nagging at his mind since two days prior.

"You've… been staying here for… a week now-"

"I'm sorry." Lynn said as she lowered her head. "I didn't mean to stay so long-"

"N-No that's not," Elliot shook his head with slightly wider eyes. "That's not what I was trying to say." He swallowed. "You've been living out of your bag this whole time… if you want, I can clear out a drawer for you." He gestured to his dresser. Lynn shook her head.

"I-I couldn't-"

"It's gotta be heavy to carry around all day. I wouldn't mind."

"A-Are you sure?" Lynn glanced up at him. Elliot gave her a smile and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

As Elliot entered his apartment one night with a bag of takeout Lynn turned away from his bed area with a gasp. She looked at him before looking down at her hands which she was fidgeting with.

"Lynn?" Elliot asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I-I-I wasn't snooping I swear, I was trying to tidy up as a thank you. I-I know I shouldn't have but I haven't been able to repay you a-and-" she started wringing her wrist. "I-I found you-your-

 _My morphine._

"I won't say anything to anyone, I promise. I shouldn't have been over here. I'm sorry-"

 _If she talks this much when she's nervous about something like this I'm curious how she is in a far worse scenario_.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to-"

"Do you wanna do it?" Elliot asked cutting her off mid explanation. Lynn blinked.

"W-wha-?"

"You wouldn't have brought it up otherwise." Elliot pointed out.

"I-I-I..."

"Well, do you? It's only morphine; I have enough."

"I-I-I've never..."

"I'll show you." he offered. Lynn bit her lip in a way that made Elliot find it hard to swallow. She nodded as she glanced up at him briefly.

"I-I'll pay whatever you need to get more, I-I'm sorry to just-"

"Stop." Elliot said. She glanced at him. "You don't need to do that."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Elliot said with a half smile.

…

Elliot crushed up two pills before cutting two equal lines. He showed her how to do it before he let himself sit back on the couch.

"Go on." He breathed when she looked back at him unsure. "You don't have to-" he was cut off as she bent over and took her line. She gasped as her eyes and nose stung. She leaned back next to Elliot who was smiling slightly. Lynn turned to him and was able to keep eye contact for a few seconds longer than normal. "Your eyes are pretty..." Elliot muttered. Lynn glanced back at him with a smile. Elliot couldn't help but smile back.

"Yours are pretty too." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes.

 _I don't mind her touching me. Maybe it's the morphine._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this ^_^ sorry it was short.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Robot or its characters/plot. I do however own my OC and anything else I add unless otherwise stated.**

 **Smut warning towards the end of the chapter. This** ** _is_** **rated M for the drugs and sexual themes.**

* * *

Elliot awoke with his arms around a sleeping Lynn on the couch, her head under his chin and her back to his chest. He inhaled through his nose, she smelled like his soap mixed with her own scent. He lifted his head to check that they still had clothes on.

 _One of us would've had to make the first move and she's not the type, drugged or not._

Elliot glanced over at Lynn's backpack to see the worn bear sticking out of it.

 _Maybe this will help her insomnia._ _She told me she couldn't sleep without her bear but the bags under her eyes say otherwise. It's probably not the best thing for her to be doing as opposed to having insomnia but I could help her, keep her on my schedule, that way she'd be safe. Maybe she won't cry as much either. Maybe I won't cry as much since she's here… I haven't. I wonder what she cries about._

Lynn didn't need her bear when she had Elliot's arm to hold against her chest. Elliot swallowed; his hand was right against her breasts his fingertips just brushing against the shirt. There was no way this was going to end well once she woke up. He couldn't get up, one of his legs was over hers acting as a blanket of sorts. He could feign sleep but she would probably react the same whether he was awake or asleep. Lynn started to wake as she inhaled deeply.

 _Shit._

Elliot's eyes snapped closed as he heard Lynn gasp and felt her tense against him. He could just about feel her heart start to race against his fingertips. She slowly let go of his arm and tried to sit up. She froze when she noticed his leg on hers but when he didn't react to her movement she thought it safe to keep going. She slid her legs out from underneath his and as soon as she was free, without looking back at him, she bolted into the bathroom. Elliot opened his eyes and let out a sigh as he ran his hands over his face.

* * *

She hadn't looked at him once. Elliot glanced over at Lynn who hadn't taken her eyes from her screens. Elliot didn't think it would bother him as much as it did. Maybe if it had only been one day but it had been three days.

When the two returned to the apartment Lynn immediately entered the bathroom, with her backpack, and closed the door behind her. Elliot stared at the door for a long while before he walked over to his computer. Every so often he would listen closely to see if he could hear her crying like the day before.

She'd been in the bathroom for over an hour but he didn't know how to ask her if she was okay. Another half an hour later she came out and dropped her bag on the ground by the couch before she laid down. Elliot glanced over at her.

Yet another hour of silence between the two, not that it wasn't normal for them, but somehow it felt different than all the other days of silence. Lynn got up, grabbed her wallet from her bag and without a word she left the apartment. Elliot stood and glanced over at her bag. The sleeve of an inside out shirt hung out of the side. As Elliot approached he could see think red lines stained into the fabric. It only took Elliot a second to come to a conclusion. He entered the bathroom and lifted the wastebasket before shaking it a bit.

 _Blood._

Elliot put the wastebasket down and walked back out to Lynn's backpack. Forgetting about his discomfort of looking through her things he pulled the shirt out of the bag and looked at the inside of both sleeves. He stuffed the shirt back into the bag before going to his dresser to get out his morphine.

When Lynn came back to the apartment she had to knock. Elliot opened the door and she slipped inside. He saw her drop a pack of cigarettes in her bag.

"You smoke too?" he asked. Her shoulders tensed but she nodded. He held up a morphine pill. "Do you want to…" Lynn didn't hesitate and nodded.

…

Lynn's head rested in Elliot's lap as his fingers twirled a lock of her hair. She was looking at him, studying his face as if etching it into her memory. He in turn was looking down at her face. It was the longest that they've looked each other in the eyes. Lynn reached up and her fingers brushed her fingertips against Elliot's cheek and up to his temple. Where she barely touched him seemed to burn but he didn't mind. He moved his gaze away from her eyes to look at her wrist and down to her elbow. His fingertips lightly brushed against the harsh raised marks on her otherwise soft skin. He found himself gently taking her hand and gently pulling her arm up to press his lips to the marks. Not kiss them but, just press his mouth against them, along them until he reached her elbow. By then Lynn was sitting up as she watched him. He slowly took his lips from her arm and looked at her.

"You don't have to do this anymore…" he whispered. "I'll take care of you."

 _Then who will take care me?_

Just as he finished his thought Lynn kissed him. She held his face between her hands. It only took her a moment to realize that he wasn't responding, he wished it had taken her longer. Immediately tears began to well up in her eyes as she pulled away. She stood, about to bolt, but Elliot grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him then the floor as tears streamed down her cheeks. He pulled her gently towards him and placed his other hand on her hip to guide her into his lap. He released her wrist and cupped her face to guide her lips to his.

…

 _I can't do this. It's only her second time, she can't think clearly. I need to stop this._

Their shirts were on the floor leaving Elliot in his jeans and Lynn in her bra and skirt.

"You'll regret this in the morning…" he gasped as she nipped at his neck.

"No I won't." she breathed as she kissed his jaw.

"Lynn…"

"Maeve."

"What?"

"My name is Maeve."

"But…"

"Lynn's my middle name. I don't go by Maeve so he can't find me."

"He? He who?" Elliot frowned. Lynn shook her head. "Ly- Maeve who are you hiding from?" She stopped kissing his skin to look at him.

"You won't let him get me, right?" she whispered. Elliot shook his head.

"I won't let him touch you." He promised. Lynn smiled and kissed him. Their mouths molded together as Elliot slid a hand into her hair and another up her back. Her fingers ran through his hair before holding his face briefly then sliding down to his shoulders. He moved his other hand, not on her back, to lift her skirt out of the way. Lynn reached behind her to undo her bra. She threw it to the ground with their shirts and guided Elliot's hands to her chest. His eyes widened in alarm as his they flicked from her chest to her face and back. Lynn's hands stayed over his and she gave them a small squeeze. Elliot swallowed and squeezed her chest. When she gasped his eyes widened and he looked at her face to see if he'd hurt her but she was smiling shyly. He squeezed her chest again and Lynn leaned down to continue their kiss. Lynn's hands trailed down his chest, sending pleasant shivers down his spine, before she started to fumble with the button of his jeans. She could feel his hardening length through fabric grow even harder as she undid the button and slid down his zipper. Elliot took his hands from her breast to grab her wrists. "We can't-"

"Please."

"We're both…we're both high, you're not thinking straight… I can't do this to you-"

"Please, just let me feel loved, even if it's not real…please." She begged. Tears started to well up in her eyes again and Elliot felt a familiar pang in his chest. Elliot captured her lips as her tears fell; they trailed down her cheeks and onto his. He lifted his hips to yank down his jeans and boxers as she stood to take off her the rest of her clothes. He picked her up and laid her down on his bed before moving between her legs. "Elliot!" She gasped as he entered her with one swift movement. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. He kept one hand on her thigh and the other arm beside her head to help hold himself up. His thrusts had no real rhythm or pattern to them but they drove deep each time. Their kiss had broken and they were just gasping and panting in each other's ears, Elliot letting out the occasional grunt and Lynn occasionally letting out a whimper or moan. His thrusts soon became as erratic as their breathing; Elliot's fingers started to dig into Lynn's thigh as he tightened his hold. Lynn held him against her chest, her face buried in his neck. He was starting to feel close when Lynn bit his neck and he couldn't help but groan into her ear. In the back of his mind he remembered that he hadn't put on a condom, not that he had any, but the thought was obliterated as he hit his climax and felt his release. Lynn arched her back with a silent scream as Elliot bucked his hips a few more times as his pace slowed. When he finally stopped he looked down at her. Both were breathing heavily, having trouble catching their breath. Elliot pulled out and rolled off to the side. He turned his head to look at her as she turned hers to him.

 _Where do we go from here? Are we just two lonely people who used each other to feel a little less lonely for a night? Do we pretend this never happened? Do we let it happen again? In the morning will she hate me? Scream at me and leave never to return? I've gotten so used to her around. Even if she's quiet I never forget she's there. I would notice if she was gone... I would miss her._

* * *

 **Lemme know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Robot or its characters/plot. I do however own my OC and anything else I add unless otherwise stated.**

 **Just finished Episode 8 of Mr. Robot and it kinda gave me an idea for a new fic but it may or may not work out. Probably more like a one shot thing but not a romance thing in any way… nah I don't think it's gunna work.**

 **guest: Yeah I know but if the chapters were longer I would wait more time to put them out. And I'm writing this as ideas come to me, it's not like all the chapters are done already.**

 **IdiotBanana: Lol thank you. I just love that term, Cinnamon Roll. XD**

* * *

When Elliot woke Lynn was still asleep beside him. He'd covered her with the blankets at some point and covered his lower half. They weren't touching. He turned his head to look at her but her head was facing the other way. She shifted slightly before Elliot heard her gasp quietly. Lynn sat up, holding the covers to her chest. She glanced back to see Elliot was awake. She quickly looked forward and put a hand on her forehead.

"I'm-"

"I'm sorry." Lynn said before Elliot could finish. He sat up slowly.

"For… for what?"

"That you ... I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry you had to do that with me..." She was hugging herself as she looked down into her lap. "I can understand if you want me to leave and never come back." Elliot stared at her in bewilderment. He shook his head as he blinked a few times.

"I-I don't.. want you to leave." He said. "I don't..." He swallowed. "I don't regret… what we did." Lynn looked back at him. "I know we've only... You've only been here for a week and a half but... I would miss you… if you left."

"You would see me at work." Lynn pointed out and she stared down at the sheets.

"That's not the same." He shook his head. "Stay... Please?" Lynn nodded and Elliot smiled slightly.

"A-After last night... What are we? I-I mean we don't have to be _anything_." Lynn quickly added. "I don't know what we were before... roommates I guess. I don't know if you think of me as friend o-o-or just a co-worker-"

 _What do I want us to be? Could she be my girlfriend? Do I know how to be a good enough boyfriend? Could that work?_

Lynn was still stumbling over her words as he looked at her. Out of impulse Elliot moved forward and kissed her. She jumped slightly but returned the kiss. Elliot slowly pulled away just enough for their lips to still be brushing. Neither of them could look the other in the eye and settled on half lidded eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No I-I-I was rambling." She whispered. Elliot swallowed.

"Can I do that aga-?" He didn't even finish his question before Lynn pressed her lips against his again.

* * *

Elliot walked into the office and Angela approached him. She opened her mouth but immediately closed it and started to grin.

"Is that a _hickey_?" She whispered with wide eyes. Elliot pulled up his sweatshirt collar to cover it as his eyes darted around the floor. "Have you met someone? Who is it? Do I know them?" She was bouncing on her heels. The door behind them opened and Lynn walked in. She looked over at the two but quickly looked away as her face went pink. Angela's eyes and mouth went wide. "Is it Lynn? Oh my god it's Lynn, isn't it?" Elliot shifted and swallowed.

"Angela…"

"Sorry sorry. I won't pry. But I'm so happy for you." She added with a wink. Angela headed back to her desk as Elliot let out a sigh and walked to his. He sat down and glanced over to Lynn to see her smile briefly at him. He gave her a half smile back.

* * *

 _Lynn Butler doesn't exist but Maeve Butler certainly does. Facebook, emails, Instagram, you name it. All accounts have been inactive for almost half a year now but they exist. I checked her emails; over 15 threats from a Seth Steele within the past few months. A few emails from a Teagan Butler; from the contents of them and the obvious same last name he's Maeve's older brother. Apparently Seth has been asking about her. In one of the emails from Teagan he says he's glad that Maeve got out of 'that relationship' but in another he's warning her that Seth's still looking for her. It's only two weeks old. He tells her not to come back but that Seth doesn't seem like he's giving up any time soon. She's running from an ex-boyfriend, not what I expected but not surprising either._

Elliot leaned back and glanced over at Lynn who was reading silently on the couch before he opened a new tab.

 _Seth Steele. Facebook and Twitter. Multiple posts asking about Maeve. If anyone sees her to tell him because he's 'really worried'. In his emails, beside the 15 sent emails to Maeve, there're a few to a Tanner and a Geoff. They've been searching around town and expanding their search. This guy is really determined to find her but he has no idea that she's left the state. He's been checking all her 'former' friend's houses, her parent's house. He's getting desperate. I don't know why he doesn't just find someone else and leave her alone._

Elliot stood from his computer and walked up to Lynn.

"Maeve-"

"Y-you can't call me that." Lynn said quickly with wide eyes as she looked up at him.

"Alright I.. I won't." Elliot said as he shook his head.

"I-I mean outside." She corrected quickly. "Here... Here you can, if you want." She said looking down. Elliot nodded.

"Maeve... Who are you hiding from?" Elliot asked as he sat beside her. Lynn bit her lip and put a bookmark in her book. "You told me that was the reason you don't use your first name." Lynn put her book down beside her and pulled her legs up to her chest. "Maeve... Did they hurt you?" Lynn nodded and Elliot felt a spark in his chest. The thought of this Seth Steele hurting the girl beside him angered him. "Who?" He swallowed. "Who hurt you?" Lynn shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. He won't be able to find me. He doesn't know my job or that I'm even in New York."

"Who was he?"

"My ex..." Lynn swallowed. "I ran away. He... He's very possessive."

"I won't let him near you." Elliot said.

"I know." She said as she smiled at him. The smile soon faded. "He would always give me hell for just talking to another guy. He didn't let me have any friends at all. Or a job. Or a life." She let out a bitter laugh.

"Where were you before?"

"I stayed with him in a small apartment in Connecticut. One night while he was sleeping I packed, left a note that we were over and got on a bus to New York. Had to trash my phone, my credit cards. I got a new ID, debit card, and everything. I explained my situation to Gideon so he didn't put me in the system, only on paper. The only reason I got this job is because I know him through my mother's side of the family." She explained. "He's a friend of my aunt, he used to date her cousin. I called her for help she suggested I come here since he could give me a job. My ex doesn't know about him. I worked on another floor for a while then got moved next to you cause he wanted to be able to talk to me."

"Who is he? Your ex…"

"Just… please just forget about it. There's no way he'd figure out where I am." Lynn said. Elliot nodded.

"Does anyone know where you went besides your aunt?"

"No," she shook her head. "I left without telling anyone. They probably don't even realize I'm missing."

"I'm sure your… your family does."

"I haven't spoken to them in a long time. He never let me, he was afraid I would tell them about… what he did. He's an alcoholic, a very violent alcoholic." She said before looking down.

"No one's gunna hurt you… ever again." Elliot said. Lynn looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Elliot." She whispered. He hesitated but put an arm around her. Lynn turned and gave him a hug. He wrapped his other arm around her, put his face against her neck and closed his eyes.

 _I don't know how long we stayed like that on the couch but I knew neither of us minded. It felt nice to be held and to hold her. Neither of us said a word the rest of the night, we were content with just holding each other. At times she would stroke my head or rub my back and at times I would do the same to her. I'm not quite sure yet what we are but… one thing I do know is… Maeve needs me as much as I need her._

* * *

 **Short again I know but we've learned more about Maeve/Lynn. So yeah Elliot will refer to her as Maeve in his thoughts and out loud unless they're around other people.**

 **I know these chapters are short but I am updating kind of regularly. It would be easier to make them longer if the story was during the show but since it's before the show it's all original. I'm doing my best to think of things. In chapter 7 events sort of 'kick off' and it's not just cute/small scenes there's an actual plot developing.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Robot or its characters/plot. I do however own my OC and anything else I add unless otherwise stated.**

 **I'm on vacation starting the 27** **th** **until around the 9-10** **th** **of October. (Going to Fl to visit fam.) BUT I will defiantly still work on coming up with ideas for this, along with my other stories. (I have the Drive there and back with nothing to do, CT to FL is a LONG ride)**

 **Most likely I waited to post this until a few days before I leave. If I'm able to write up a whole chapter I will attempt to get it up on Fanfiction through my iPod or my phone but it'll be harder to get it up on AO3 and Wattpad.**

* * *

"I have an appointment… I'll be back later." Elliot said as he picked up his backpack and headed to the door.

"Um," Elliot turned back to face Lynn. "Could I use your computer again?" Elliot nodded. "I just wanna do some quick online shopping. I hate going into actual stores." She said with a brief sheepish smile.

"Alright." Elliot nodded again then left without another word.

 **…**

"I got a new roommate." Elliot said after a few minutes of silence. Krista smiled and nodded once.

"Tell me about him."

"Her." Elliot corrected.

"Your roommate's a woman?" Krista asked with a small smile. Elliot nodded. "What's her name?"

"Lynn."

"How did the two of you meet?"

"Work, she sits next to me."

"How long have you known her?"

"Two weeks."

"How long has she been staying with you?"

"A week and a half." Elliot said. Krista looked a bit taken aback.

"That seems pretty fast. You didn't mention her during our last session. Do you trust her?"

 _She's right; it was pretty fast. I had only 'known' Lynn for three days before she moved in with me. I learned more about her the other night than I did during the past two weeks. But I do trust her; I left her alone in my apartment and let her use my computer. I let her touch me, use my drugs… But she's as damaged as I am._

"Elliot?" Krista asked. Elliot looked at her and nodded.

"I trust her."

* * *

Elliot entered his apartment and immediately sniffed the air.

"You cooked?" he asked as he shut the door behind him before he walked up to Lynn in the kitchen. She nodded.

"I thought I'd make something for when you came back." She said with a small smile. "I-I could make something else if you don't like it. I was gunna make brownies or something but I couldn't find them in the store." Elliot shook his head.

"No no, it's fine… you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. It's the only way I could think to thank you."

"You didn't have to do anything… just… having you here is… is enough." Elliot said. He saw Lynn's face flush as she tried to hide a smile. Elliot smiled and, out of impulse, leaned in to kiss her cheek. Lynn blinked and her face flushed even more. "Sorry I-I just... wanted to do that." Lynn smiled.

"I wasn't complaining." She said as she tried to hide another smile. She leaned over to kiss his cheek before she moved, with two plates of food, to the couch. Elliot blinked but started to grin. He followed her to the couch and sat down beside her to eat.

* * *

 _Maeve started giving me money to give to Shayla to get her own bottles of morphine and oxone. She told me she was scared to actually talk to Shayla herself and make a deal. She feels bad to be using mine even though I told her it was okay. As long as she isn't hurting herself anymore._

"Maeve." Elliot looked down at the half asleep girl leaning against him on the couch. At some point she'd slipped her hand into his. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand slowly.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"…Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly. Lynn shifted to look up at him with a smile.

"You're high."

"So are you." Elliot pointed out as a smile slowly came to his face.

"Ask me again in the morning." Lynn whispered as she snuggled back into his side and closed her eyes.

"You know… you don't have to sleep on the couch every night."

"Where else am I going to sleep?"

"With me."

"Well your bed _is_ a lot more comfortable than the couch, though you're more comfortable too." She said with a smile.

"C'mon." Elliot said as he stood, putting an arm around Lynn to bring her with him. Lynn moaned in protest but walked with him to the bed. He helped her lay down before getting in beside her. She sat up and kissed him as she put a hand on the side of his face. "I thought you were tired?" he asked as he blinked his eyes open.

"I'm not _that_ tired." She said with a giggle. Elliot couldn't help a small smile slipping through as he kissed her back.

* * *

Lynn woke with her head against Elliot's bare chest. She pulled herself closer to him and looked up at him. He swallowed as he looked down at her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Lynn sat up and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with a smile. A large smile formed on Elliot's face and kissed her before rolling them over on he was on top of her. Lynn let out a small giggle as he smiled down at her before capturing her lips.

…

"You're late, you're never late." Lloyd said as Elliot put his backpack down.

"Only a few minutes." Elliot said as he sat down.

"10 minutes late." Lloyd pointed out. "Lynn's late too."

"It's a coincidence." Elliot said with a shrug as turned on his computer. Another 10 minutes passed before Lynn entered the room and went to her desk. Elliot ignored the grin Lloyd gave him and flashed a smile at Lynn who bit her bottom lip as she tried not to smile like an idiot.

…

"I'm so tired." Lynn sighed as she and Elliot entered the apartment. "I'm gunna take a nap until dinner." She said as she let herself fall onto his bed. Elliot chuckled as he sat as his computer. "Wake me later?" Elliot nodded.

"Do you need your bear?" he asked quietly. Lynn shook her head.

"Not if you take a nap with me and let me hold onto _you_." She said with a smile. Elliot smiled back. He stood and grabbed his laptop before lying next to her. Lynn kissed his cheek as he put an arm around her before she put her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her.

* * *

 **I'm kinda running out of ideas for cute/fluff little scenes. This is short and I'm sorry. I wanted to post this now cause I needed to let you guys know that I'm going on vacation.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Robot or its characters/plot. I do however own my OC and anything else I add unless otherwise stated.**

 **So this is short but I wanted to post this to tell everyone I'm back from my vacation! I surprisingly didn't get sun burned but my arms are more tan now. I managed to write about half of the next chapter during my spare time. Not as much as I would have liked to get done but I mostly worked on two new Harry Potter stories that I had ideas for. Probably only going to post one of them this week just to see how people feel about it.**

 **Fire Thief: This chapter may start to sooth your cavities.**

 **BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviews, favorites, follows and just reads this story.**

* * *

 _I've been happier lately. Never thought I'd say that. Maeve is good for me. I feel less lonely when she's around. I think I'm good for her. I haven't heard her crying since that second week. She hasn't hurt herself either._

Elliot and Lynn were at work. It was a normal day like any other.

"Lynn." Gideon called her into his office. Elliot watched her enter, close the door behind her and Gideon gesture to his desk phone before holding out the receiver for her. She slowly took it before putting it to her ear. Elliot saw her eyes widened slowly. Gideon frowned and started talking to her as she had to sit down. Elliot stood and felt a wave of panic wash over him.

 _What's wrong? Why does she look so scared? Her hands are shaking. She's terrified._

He wanted to run to her and fix whatever was making her look so shaken up. Lynn shook her head as she responded to someone before she stopped mid-sentence. She handed the phone back to Gideon, who hung it up, before she slowly turned her head and looked at Elliot with pleading eyes. She needed him close to her. Elliot rushed to her, ignoring Angela's and everyone elses stares as he ran across the room.

"Elliot, now's not-" Gideon started to say but Lynn cut him off.

"Let him stay." She said. "He knows."

"Lynn, what's wrong?" Elliot moved to kneel in front of her and put his hands on her knees.

"Th-that was my brother... Seth..my-my ex...he's coming here."

"What?" Elliot's eyes widened.

"H-he doesn't know where I am but- but he's coming to New York to look for me."

"It's been months." Gideon sighed.

"He won't find you." Elliot promised. "I won't let him." Gideon frowned in confusion.

"Lynn, how are the two of you-?" He gestured between the two. He didn't understand how Lynn, who he knew to be extremely to herself, would tell Elliot about everything.

"We're... dating." Elliot said as he glanced up at him briefly. Gideon blinked in surprise.

"My brother is coming here. I tried to tell him not to but he wouldn't listen." Lynn said. "He'll want to stay with me to watch me." she looked at Elliot.

"There's not enough room unless he stays on the couch." He said. Gideon raised an eyebrow. "...We also live together." Elliot said as he avoided his gaze. Gideon raised both his eyebrows.

"Anything else I should know about?" Gideon asked as he rubbed his forehead. Elliot and Lynn looked at each other before Elliot shook his head. "Teagan will be here in a few hours. You can show him where he'll be staying."

* * *

When Teagan finally arrived at Allsafe Gideon met him down in the lobby and brought him up to their floor where Lynn and Elliot were waiting by their desks. Elliot was leaning on his while Lynn was in her chair. Teagan had dark brown hair, like Lynn's, cut short. When Lynn saw him she stood up and they ran at each other before meeting in a hug.

"Maeve. Oh god, you don't know how worried I've been. You haven't responded to any of my emails or texts."

"I'm sorry." Lynn said. "I couldn't stay there any longer. I couldn't risk him finding me."

"He won't find you. I'm here now." Elliot shifted awkwardly. Teagan finally noticed him as he pulled away slightly but keeping his arms around his sister. "Who is this?"

"This is Elliot." Lynn said.

"…I'm her-"

"He's my boyfriend." Lynn said looking up at her brother.

"After what happened with the last one?" Teagan asked with a deep frown.

"Elliot is _nothing_ like Seth."

"Whatever, let's just get to your place." Teagan said. The two turned and Elliot started to follow. Teagan turn to him. "You can go home. I'll take it from here." Elliot couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face.

"I have the key." Elliot said.

"What?"

"To our apartment." Elliot said. Teagan looked down at Lynn.

"You wanna clarify?"

"We live together." Elliot said with the smirk still on his face. Teagan narrowed his eyes at him but Elliot simply walked past the two and to the door. "You comin'?" He could see Lynn trying to hide her smile and felt a warmth spread in his chest.

 **…**

"You live here?" Teagan asked as he looked around Elliot's apartment.

"Yeah." Lynn said.

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. You can stay somewhere else." Elliot said.

"And leave my sister? No thanks."

"I'm here with her."

"Yeah that doesn't reassure me."

"Teag." Lynn said as she looked up at him with a frown.

"Sorry." He muttered before he kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be on the couch." Elliot said tossing a pillow onto it before feeding Qwerty.

"You two share a bed?" Teagan asked.

"She is my girlfriend." Elliot said.

"Alright, just remember I'm only a few feet away." Teagan said.

* * *

Lynn looked over from her spot on the bed at her brother who was scrolling through his phone on the couch then to Elliot who was at his computer and sighed. It had been a few days of Teagan living with them. They had to wait for a few hours before bed to do morphine; even then they had to take turns doing it in the bathroom.

Sex was another matter; since Teagan was there whenever Elliot tried to kiss or touch Lynn, he would give Elliot the evil eye. The most they could do was kiss quietly once Teagan had fallen asleep. Lynn had even started taking the elevator with Elliot so they could squeeze in short make out sessions. There were many times Elliot was tempted to hit the stop button and just take her in the elevator. He missed being inside her; he'd even bought condoms which he'd yet to open.

Elliot heard Lynn sigh and glanced back at her. She looked at him before she got up and went to his dresser. Teagan glanced over briefly but went back to looking at his phone. Lynn walked up to Elliot and leaned down to kiss him. She pulled away and held up a condom between her fingers. Elliot looked at it before looking up at her face.

"I'm gunna take a shower." She said with a small smile. Elliot felt a smirk tug at his lips. Lynn turned and walked over to the couch. "Hey Teag?" Teagan looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you could get something for dinner."

"Maybe Ellis can go get dinner."

"You're been here long enough to know his name is Elliot." Lynn said with a frown. "Please Teag?"

"Just order pizza."

"I wanted to make you guys something." Lynn said. Teagan sighed and stood.

"Fine. I'll be back soon." Teagan said as he walked to the door. He looked back as Elliot looked over and gave Elliot a look. Teagan left and Elliot quickly logged off his computer.

"Someone's eager." Lynn teased. Elliot smirked.

 **...**

Elliot had Lynn against the tiled wall of the shower as the hot water pounded against his back; her arms and legs were around him while he held her up by her thighs as he moved between them. Their chests and foreheads were pressed together. Lynn's hair clung to his skin as she moved to assault his neck with nips and kisses.

 _I've missed this._

* * *

Teagan knocked on the door of Elliot's apartment with a plastic bag on his arm. Elliot opened the door with a cigarette between his lips.

"Put that out." Teagan said as he narrowed his eyes. Elliot opened the door so he could come in before closing it. Teagan put the bag on the kitchen counter and glanced back at Lynn who was on the bed. He did a double take before storming over to her. "Maeve!" he pulled the cigarette out of her hand. "I thought you quit smoking?"

"When have I ever said that?" Lynn asked as she tried to take the cigarette back. Teagan held it up out of her reach. She stood on the bed and tried to grab it back again but Teagan started to walk to the kitchen. "Teag!" she whined as he ran the sink and put the cigarette under the water before throwing it out. Elliot walked over to Lynn and offered his. She smiled at him and took it.

"Don't encourage her!" Teagan snapped.

"If she wants to smoke she can smoke." Elliot said. Teagan let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"You're a bad influence on her." Teagan hissed.

"Teag." Lynn frowned.

"What else have you gotten her into?"

"Nothing." Elliot said as he shook his head but had to bite his lip to hold back a small smile as he turned away.

* * *

 **New Character! Woo! If this is on Wattpad there will be a picture of Teagan if not just look up Thomas Dekker. It's the picture from Nightmare on Elm Street where he's sitting across from someone and looking back. Photo** 87 **of 156 out of all the ones on IMDB for him.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Robot or its characters/plot. I do however own my OC and anything else I add unless otherwise stated.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I was just busy with other stories and I'm kinda running out of ideas for this.**

 **guest: yeah Teagan is supposed to be unlikable.**

* * *

"Hey, Elliot." Elliot looked up at Ollie as he leaned on the outside of his cubical. "So... What's new?" Elliot tilted his head slightly.

"Nothing." He said as he shook his head.

"Really? Cause I've noticed you and Lynn have gotten kinda close." Elliot raised his eyebrows in confusion. "You've gotten here and left at the same time everyday for over a week, now. Whenever you look at each other you have these little smiles you think other people don't see. Be honest with me. Are you two going out?" Elliot hesitated with his answer; he didn't know if Lynn would be okay with him telling Ollie, or anyone for that matter. He looked over to the where Lynn and Angela were talking by the coffee station. Lynn's face was flushed and she was smiling at her feet as she nodded.

 _I can only assume Angela's questioning Maeve about this too._

Elliot nodded as he looked back at Ollie.

"Yeah. We are."

"Good for you, buddy." Ollie said with a big smile. His eyes suddenly went wide as if he had just thought of the cure for cancer. "Hey, the four of us should go on a double date. What do ya think? I know Angela will want to, maybe Lynn will too. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I-I don't think-... Lynn-" Elliot shook his head.

"Well, we'll see what she thinks about it." Ollie said as he looked over at the two girls. Angela was grinning as she said something that looked like 'great' before she looked over at Ollie. "I think Lynn agreed." Elliot looked over at Lynn who turned to smile slightly at him. He could read in her eyes: _I'm sorry, I couldn't say no._ He gave her a soft smile back: _It's okay. As long as you're comfortable._ Her smile grew.

"Okay." Elliot nodded.

* * *

The four went to a local restaurant/bar. They sat towards the back in a booth. Angela tried to engage Lynn in small talk and Ollie tried with Elliot. Soon Angela and Elliot were talking and Ollie and Lynn sat there awkwardly. Elliot held Lynn's hand between them, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand idly in a comforting way. They were halfway through their meals when Elliot felt Lynn tense beside him and squeeze his hand tightly. He looked at her and followed her unblinking gaze to the bar to see two men he recognized immediately from their pictures. He quickly took out his phone and gave it to Lynn.

"Text Teagan." He said before he leaned over to Angela. "I can't explain everything right now but the man at the bar in the green hoodie standing with the man wearing sunglasses," Angela turned to look. " _Don't look_." Angela stopped and quickly turned back to Elliot. "They're friends of Lynn's abusive ex. If they follow us we need you to stop them." Ollie snuck a glance back at the bar and nodded to Elliot.

"You two head home." he said. "We got your back."

"Text me when you get there." Angela told Elliot. He nodded and the two stood. Elliot put and arm around Lynn, keeping her on his left side with the bar on his right, as they headed to the door.

"Don't look back. Keep your head down, we can't walk too fast or they'll notice." he told her. Lynn nodded and clung onto his sleeve. "Almost there." The sound of two chairs scrapping across the floor made Lynn tense. Elliot risked a glance back to see Angela and Ollie had gotten up, headed to the bar and were blocking Geoff and Tanner as they tried to pass in the 'oops, sorry, you go this way I'll go that way' style. Elliot and Lynn made it outside, walked past the windows of the bar then Elliot took Lynn by the hand and they broke into a run.

…

Teagan was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps outside the apartment. He immediately glared at Elliot as he started to scold him for taking Lynn out when they knew her ex was out looking for her.

"What were you thinking?!"

"Teagan-" Lynn tried.

"Did anyone follow you?" Teagan asked as the three headed up to the apartment. He stopped Elliot from going in. "Maeve, go to bed." Teagan said.

"I can't sleep without-" Lynn started to say but was cut off as Teagan grabbed her bear and threw it at her before pulling Elliot outside. He closed the door behind him and turned to Elliot who was shifting on his feet.

"I knew this was going to happen." Teagan muttered before hissing out a string of curses in another language. "I need to get her out of here. She's not safe." Teagan said.

 _She can't leave. We'd go back to the way we were. It wouldn't be good for either of us. She'd go back to hurting herself and me... I'd be alone again. I can protect her here. I can make sure she's safe... And happy. She can't leave me._

"I can make them go away." Elliot said. Teagan looked at Elliot as his eyebrow came together.

"The fuck does that mean? 'Make them go away'?"

"I can protect her. She's safe with me."

"You can't protect her. This guy is possessive to the point where he doesn't care who gets hurt as long as he gets what he wants."

"I can get rid of him." Elliot insisted. Teagan's eyebrows went up.

"There you go again. What, do you know a hit man or something?" he asked. Elliot shook his head.

"I can fix this. I looked him up, he sells stolen goods. His buddy Tanner is a drug dealer and Geoff-"

"How do you know all this?" Teagan cut him off as he held up a hand.

"I hacked them. I've seen their emails."

"You _hacked_ them?" Teagan raised an eyebrow. "Did you hack me too?" Elliot nodded.

"I know you love your sister. You don't want her to get hurt anymore than she has been. But if you take her away from me- if you make her leave," Elliot quickly rephrased.

"She's not going through another possessive boyfriend." Teagan pointed a finger in Elliot's face.

"I'm not." Elliot said as he closed his eyes. "I didn't mean that in the possessive way. She-..." Elliot hesitated as he opened his eyes.

"She what?"

"She needs me." Teagan started to glare. "Just as much as I need her. She... She used to hurt herself..." Teagan's glare dropped as his mouth did. "But she stopped. I made sure that she stopped. She used to cry... So much... almost every night when she thought I was asleep. She doesn't now, at least not as much as she used to. She can't sleep without me," he put a hand over his chest. "and I can't unless I'm..." Elliot avoided eye-contact. "unless I'm holding her." Teagan stared at Elliot.

 _Saying it aloud I finally realized. The feeling that I feel in my chest, the warmth and tingling when she smiles at me, or when I hold her... When I know she's safe and that she feels safe with me. That she's happy and better with me as I am with her..._

"I... I think I'm in love with her..."

* * *

 **Short yeah but I wanted to end it on that line and I haven't posted in forever. I am pretty much all outta ideas and I hate when writer's block happens at anytime but mostly when it's a story you guys like so much.**


End file.
